


A Way To Merlin's Heart...

by HiMiTSu



Series: Same Old [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is not through his stomach. Fortunately for Harry.</p>
<p>“Harry is a horrible cook.” Merlin says it in low urgent tone, enunciating every word while throwing precautious glances to the kitchen doorway. “I know he does look hot in that apron while wielding a knife, but trust me, he’s shite at this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Merlin's Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> So...you know that still from a deleted scene with Harry in an apron...yeah this one http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/113591531095/thistie-kingsman-a-still-from-the-deleted-scene He looks so sophisticated that I couldn't help but think 'But what if he can't cook at all'
> 
> Also a warning in advance: this is a terrible impossible fluff;)
> 
> [AlisaMiz12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12) posted a Chinese version on this website:  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=160524&page=1&extra=#pid3143098

“There are a few rules you need to follow and a couple of things you need to know.” Merlin says in a hushed whisper the moment Harry disappears into the kitchen.

Eggsy smirks and beats Roxy to a reply. “I know you still think I’m that uncultured kid from the streets, but I can assure you that I managed to pick up some manners along the way.” A self-deprecative smile goes well with his pleasant tone and it’s a perfect combination of humble and arrogant but both his colleagues just roll their eyes.

“Well then I hope you can keep your face straight when Harry presents you with his cooking.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eggsy’s confused frown matches the one on Roxy’s face, but a horrible conclusion strikes the girl even before they both get a reply.

“Harry is a horrible cook.” Merlin says it in low urgent tone, enunciating every word while throwing precautious glances to the kitchen doorway. “I know he does look hot in that apron while wielding a knife, but trust me, he’s shite at this.” His eyes are still glued to a point over Eggsy’s shoulder so he misses the matching disgruntled looks on the younger agent’s faces.

“But he said he always throws dinners for the Kingsman agents.” Roxy mentions and there is a note of pleading to her voice that betrays a creeping fear.

Eggsy is more laid-back though; with the living conditions he used to have bad food was one of the least of his concerns. With a smirk he thinks that Roxy’s noble palette must be more sensitive.

“Yes,” Merlin concedes with a terse nod. “And they are always a disaster.”

Eggsy nods, seeing how this might be a problem, but he’s floored when Merlin continues. “That’s why you have to eat everything to the last bite and pretend this is the best food you have ever tasted.”

“Why don’t you just tell him it’s bad?”

Merlin levels Eggsy with such a glare at that, the young man shrinks back a little, but he’s saved by a cheery voice from the kitchen. “I thought I’d do with something classic tonight.” It’s followed by Harry’s appearance in the doorway and Merlin’s frown melts away into a fake smile instantly. “A stake.” Harry proclaims proudly and it’s Roxy who finds strength to reply.

“Sounds amazing.” She says, but standing right by her side, Eggsy can see fear in her eyes. As Harry disappears once again, she mutters desperately. “There is no way you can spoil a stake, is there?”

“You’d be surprised.” Merlin retorts and Eggsy knows they are doomed.

* * *

 

Merlin pours the last of red wine into two glasses, before taking them to a coffee table in the living room. On one side of it is a chair, a huge plush monstrosity he has claimed as his own years ago. Merlin sits in it now, getting comfortable; he takes off his glasses, finally able to fully relax now that the young agents are gone and there are only the two of them in the house. The glasses are carelessly thrown to the table, replaced by a wine glass in his hand and Merlin takes a small sip to savor the taste. He breathes out, sprawled boneless in the chair, completely content. Harry is still in the kitchen, muted cluttering and a soft tune he’s humming under his breath reaching Merlin even here. He closes his eyes and concentrates on it, catching up with the tune and joining in with his own whisper; it barely carries across the room and doesn’t reach anyone’s ears but his own. Still hearing their voices in harmony brings calm to his mind. Merlin gets so lost in his thoughts he only notices that Harry is now with him only when a hand lands on his shoulder, fingers skimming up and around his neck as Harry walks around the chair to the table to pick up the wine poured for him.

“Thank you,” he says, hiding a smirk behind the rim of his glass.

“Hm?” Merlin opens his eyes to glance up at him, questioning.

Harry makes a vague wave with his glass and Merlin watches elegant fingers wrapped around the delicate stem. By doing so he misses his lover’s amused smile as Harry takes a generous gulp of the wine and puts the glass back on the table. “Oh, you know…” Carelessly waves off the question before unceremoniously dropping into Merlin’s lap. He sits sideways, throwing his long legs over the armrest and reclining against the other. Merlin’s hands shoot up immediately, winding around Harry to support him around the back. “For putting up with my terrible cooking.” He says it carelessly with good humor and hugs Merlin around the shoulders with one hand. “And for persuading Eggsy and Roxy to participate in this farce. Poor things actually ate all of it.” Harry laughs softly into Merlin’s ear, warm breath tickling the shell and sending shivers down Merlin’s spine.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Merlin defends and gets a kiss on the temple in reward.

“It absolutely was.” Harry is still chuckling. He is in a good mood; dinner did go well after all and, despite the fact that Eggsy and Roxy were stuffing themselves with food as fast as is humanly possible, most likely swallowing without having to actually chew so they won’t feel any taste, they managed to spend some time just socializing and having a good time.

Merlin admits with a groan. “Yes, it was horrible. I’m sorry, darling, but you manage to butcher a green salad.”

Harry bursts outright laughing and smothers it by nosing Merlin’s temple and leaving butterfly kisses wherever he can reach. Merlin slides his palm up Harry’s leg, an intimate gesture but with nothing sexual behind it. He enjoys the feeling of Harry in his arms, his weight on Merlin’s knees and the warmth his touches leave at their wake, how he’s completely relaxed, leaning into Merlin’s chest, laughing and happy. It’s a perfect moment and he tells Harry as much, muttering sweet things under his breath, punctuating them with kisses to Harry’s hair as his fingers draw patterns on his lover’s thigh.

Harry chuckles and smiles and returns every hug and every kiss. And repeats, in a whisper, “Thank you.”

 

 


End file.
